


Fated, Alas Not Enough

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: A little prose-style drabble about Stelena's story.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fated, Alas Not Enough

Their tale is one of woe, of love and sadness. Their story was carved in ancient Greece, by their doubles, no less. Fated to be soulmates, to balance nature.

Obstacles were present: a one hundred and fifty year time difference. A woman both alike and different to Elena.

Despite everything, their worlds collided. Their love was fire, ice, and everything in between. Supernatural obstacles broke them, but they always rekindled; until they did not.

Elena's heart ran from Stefan, to his parents' firstborn. Stefan's ran to Elena's friend, then devastatingly, but in a necessary way, it ended up in sacrifice.


End file.
